Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a technology for image processing.
Description of the Background Art
An image processing apparatus has been conventionally known that includes a camera installed on a vehicle to capture an image of an area behind the vehicle and that displays the captured images on a display in the vehicle. While watching the images showing the area behind the vehicle displayed on the display, a driver backs the vehicle, confirming an obstacle and the like behind the vehicle. If a problem has occurred with respect to a micro-computer that performs image processing, such an image processing apparatus immediately performs a reset process to restore the process quickly. Unless the reset process is performed for the micro-computer having the problem, the image displayed on the display is not updated. The driver may back the vehicle without noticing that the vehicle is approaching the obstacle and the like.
However, if the micro-computer that performs the image processing is reset, an image signal is not generated during a reset process so that there is no image is displayed on the display. While the driver is backing the vehicle, if an image suddenly disappears from the display due to the reset process performed for the micro-computer, the driver needs to check safety additionally so that the driver may have a problem with backing the vehicle.